luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Cecille
: "A devout priestess who lives at the Ever Garden. She's a big sister to the others, and is a pretty easygoing person. In battle, she provides healing support, because she's slow." : — In-game profile Cecille is a playable character in the game Luminous Arc, the first game of the Luminous arc series. Background Luminous Arc Cecille was one of the Garden Children who the Luminous Church assembled at the Ever Garden to be raised to serve the Luminous Church. Cecille's past, previous to being brought to the Ever Garden is not completely clear. Unlike other members of the Garden Children who make mentions of their parents, Cecille makes none throughout the game. Cecille was raised in the Ever Garden as a Priestess and throughout the begining of the game make many references to God, during battle or between battles. During the opening sequence of the Luminous Arc game, Cecille is seen in a chapel praying. Later in the game as the Garden Children join the Witches, Ceceille has a difficult time coping as she is a Priestess. It is later revealed during the course of the game that Cecille is the Twilight Which, the missing member of the seven witches. This suggests that she was born as a witch and was somehow found as an infant by the Luminous Church and sent to the Ever Garden. It is not known if the church was aware of her being a Witch although it is a possibility since many of other members of the Garden children were selected because their parents or history suggested that they would exceed in a certain skill (e.g. Leon being son of the Lion King, or Saki being the last of the Shadow Clan. Cecille was reincarnated as the Twilight Witch upon finding the Dark Lapistier, the Lapistier of the Twilight Witch. Luminous Arc 2 A character by the name of Cecilla appears in a Side Quest of Luminous Arc 2 which bares a similar appearance to the priestess version of Cecille from the original Luminous Arc. She appears alongside Yugo, a character who bares a similar appearance to Hugo the provost who was killed during the events of the original Luminous Arc. The context in which these two appear suggests that they have no actual connection to their look-a-likes from the previous game and that their similar look is a gag presented for the player. Personality Cecille is a somewhat shy girl, who originally had a strong faith in the Luminous God. At the Ever Garden she often aided in chores and helped out the others. Cecille also serves as a spiritual adviser of the group. Cecille is kindhearted and is best friends with Saki, another Garden Child who left the Ever Garden just previous to the game's beginning. Cecille often wonders what Saki would do in a given situation or mentions her friend before they are reunited. Cecille also works to keep the others in line, especially Leon in line, who likes to have fun at her expense. It is also revealed later in the game that Nikolai, another Garden Child who had left the Ever Garden previous to the game's beginning, had been constantly sending Cecille letters. Nikolai was infatuated with Cecille (as he was similarly with all witches) and he often referred to her as "My Lovely Cecille" when speaking to her later in the game. Nikolai's infatuation with Cecille also served as part of his rivalry with Leon, who also harbored less openly acknowledged feelings for her. It is also suggested that Cecille may have feelings for Alph although they are unexplored. Leon's feelings for Cecille become progressively more obvious as the game progresses and their feelings for each other are more evident in an Epilogue scene shown after the defeat of Zehaal. The particular scene shows them talking about what they are up to now that the fighting is over and how they miss each others company and the others. At one point during the conversation however before they can express any of the feelings it is suggested they might have, Nikolai shows up out of nowhere and states to Leon that, "I won't allow you to have lady Cecille all to yourself." This redirects the conversation to a brief argument between Nikolai and Leon. Stats and Abilities As a Priestess Stats As a Priestess is a good healer along with Lucia and Mel, but her speed is really low which hampers her a little bit. When she learns the Aqua spell she can help with inflicting damage, but she is more suited to heal. Magic Flash Drives As the Twilight Witch Stats As the Twilight Witch (shortened as Tw Witch) her roles can flex between mass healer for those enemies that can inflict mass damage to your party members or mass damage for mob control with her dark spells. However, her new powers come with a price of heavy MP usage, so it's useful to give her items that reduce MP cost of spells or increase MP amount. Magic Flash Drives Synergies Gallery File:CG TwWitch.PNG|Cecille's true form. Trivia * According to character designer Kaito Shibano, she made her look like a nurse due to her healing powers; also, her staff design is like a giant syrynge.